The present invention relates to hydraulic brake pressure control devices for vehicle braking systems, and more particularly to an improved hydraulic brake pressure control device of the type which comprises an inertia-controlled valve for interrupting fluid communication between a master cylinder and rear wheel brake cylinders at a deceleration in excess of a predetermined value and a differential piston for gradually increasing the fluid pressure trapped within the wheel brake cylinders after the valve is closed.